


Шестеренки судьбы

by Cornelia



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornelia/pseuds/Cornelia
Summary: Написано по заявке на кинкфест - http://takie-to-tvari.diary.ru/p217388255.htmТекст заявки: "Геллерт не врал, когда говорил, что не ненавидит магглов. Он даже любит их - во всяком случае, с одним точно любит заниматься сексом - с Якобом Ковальски. Кинк на заботливое отношение, мягкость, уют, комфорт. К Якобу Геллерт приходит отдыхать от революционных забот"
Relationships: Jacob Kowalski/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Чиновники МАКУСА разрешили Якобу вернуться в Штаты только при условии тщательной чистки воспоминаний, и Якоб отказался. Он продал через поверенного нью-йоркскую пекарню, и неожиданно с американскими долларами в обедневшей Европе обнаружил себя вполне состоятельным человеком. Но поначалу он как будто завис между двумя мирами – волшебным и немагическим. Ему все казалось, что вот-вот снова закрутит его вихрь немыслимых чудес, и это беспокоило, не давало усидеть на месте. 

Якоб пытался отвлечься, поколесил по Европе, теперь не в солдатских сапогах по грязным дорогам и на скудном армейском пайке, а по сияющим электрическими огнями улицам столиц, обедая в прекрасных ресторанах или гремящих музыкой кабаре. Но он не был от природы бездельником, да и беспечным гулякой тоже не был, так что после полугода вольной жизни он подсчитал оставшиеся деньги и купил маленькую пекарню в Варшаве. Обзавелся клиентами и просто знакомыми, даже отыскал живущих в предместье родственников, и жил обычной, немаговской жизнью, скатившись из центра событий волшебного мира на самую его окраину. 

Изредка навещавшие его Ньют и Тина мало рассказывали о том, что происходит в магическом мире. «Это ради твоей же безопасности, Якоб», – виновато кривил большой рот Ньют. Тина выразительно смотрела своими блестящими глазами и строго кивала. 

****

33

На улице цвели каштаны, небо над городом горело закатным багрянцем, и тепло было совсем по-летнему. В духовке подходил пирог, наполняя кухню ароматами. Лучше не придумаешь для субботнего вечера. Якоб стоял у окна и раздумывал о том, что ему нравится эта квартирка, для холостяка то, что надо, но, если он соберется обзавестись семьей, тут станет тесновато и придется подыскивать что-нибудь еще.  
– Эй, кто там? – окликнул он, услышав шаги. – Это вы, пан Сова? Я должно быть оставил дверь не....

Якоб обернулся, уверенный, что это сосед, привлеченный запахом пирога, решил заглянуть к нему на огонек, и замолк, приоткрыв рот.

Так получилось, что Якобу довелось повидать немало волшебников. Но если магия сама по себе была ну... очень магической, то сами волшебники, пока они не начинали размахивать палочками выглядели вполне обычно. То есть Ньют, конечно, выглядел тем еще чудаком, но магия тут была, пожалуй, ни при чем. А вот человеку, который стоял сейчас перед Якобом, смешаться с немагической толпой не удалось бы ни за что. А раз его встретив, невозможно было не запомнить агрессивной манеры движений, бледного лица с белыми бровями и ресницами, и жутковатого взгляда разноцветных глаз.

Гриндевальд оказывается Якоба тоже узнал.

– Якоб Ковальски.

Якоб вспомнил, что как-то раз ему удалось отбиться от заклинания чемоданом и заозирался по сторонам.

– Любопытно, – сказал Гриндевальд, скорее самому себе.

– А кого вы тут ожидали найти? – спросил Якоб, беспомощно косясь на сковородку.

– Если Ньюта, то его тут нет, и я понятия не имею, где он. Хоть убейте, – добавил он, и тут же пожалел, вдруг Гриндевальд это воспримет как предложение.

Тот поднял ладонь.

– Я не собираюсь тебя убивать, маггл.

Его взгляд, еще мгновение назад заинтересованный, теперь скользнул по Якобу почти так же равнодушно, как по кухонному шкафу. Якоб стоял, открыв от изумления рот. Это было все равно что встретить на собственной кухне тигра. Нет! Тигра, десяток ядовитых змей, бомбу замедленного действия и чумную бациллу в придачу. Которые хором сообщают, что не собираются тебя убивать.

И что Гриндевальду понадобилось на его уютной кухне, где под потолком висит абажур в горошек, на стене тикают ходики, а в духовке доходит пирог? Пирог!!! Якоб втянул носом воздух. Пирог горел!

– Простите! Одну минуточку! – выпалил Якоб и метнулся к плите.

Он не позволит чертову Гриндевальду испортить себе ужин. Якоб открыл духовку, – в лицо пахнуло паром, – вытащил противень, и снова повернулся к незваному гостю. Тот слегка приподнял светлые брови.

– Пирог, – глупо сообщил Якоб, – с почками. – Противень начал жечь руки сквозь прихватку и пришлось поставить его на край стола. – Э... Хотите?

Гриндевальд чуть скривился.

– Кофе, – сказал он. – Сделай мне кофе. 

Оторопевший Якоб снова повернулся к плите и взял кофейник, краем глаза наблюдая как Гриндевальд занял его Якоба обеденное кресло, в котором удобно устроился, наблюдая за приготовлением кофе.

– Сахар? Молоко? – спросил Якоб.

Тот отрицательно качнул головой и Якоб поставил перед ним чашку. Гриндевальд поднес ее к губам, чуть улыбнулся, но до «спасибо» так и не снизошел. 

Якоб ошарашенно смотрел как Гриндевальд пил кофе. Что ему все-таки тут понадобилось? Хотел бы убить, Якоб уже был бы мертв. Все последние новости, которые Якоб узнал от Ньюта сводились к тому, что ниффлеры принесли очередной приплод, и похоже Ньют поступил очень прозорливо, так мало рассказывая о своей жизни. В общем, толку Гриндевальду от Якоба было не больше, чем от кошки. Да тот, впрочем, и обращал на него внимания не больше чем на кошку, пил кофе, щурился сквозь светлые ресницы, и лениво осматривался по сторонам.

Якоб вдруг рассердился. Раз его игнорируют, то он займется своими делами. Он же собирался ужинать, вот и будет ужинать. Подумаешь, ему и в окопах под обстрелом ужинать приходилось. Он налил вторую чашку кофе для себя, отрезал кусок пирога и сел за стол. Аппетит все-таки подвел, кусок не лез в горло. И кофе он обычно пил сладкий, а сейчас сварил без сахара. Поморщившись, Якоб отставил чашку, отодвинул тарелку с едва тронутым пирогом и решительно выпалил:

– Завербовать меня вам не удастся. Я ни за что не пойду против своих друзей.

Гриндевальд чуть подался вперед, опершись ладонью о стол, и на несколько мгновений его странные глаза, один бледно-серый, другой карий, впились в глаза Якоба. Потом он вдруг откинулся на спинку кресла и расхохотался. Смех у него оказался молодой, звонкий, не без ноток безумия, но такой заразительный, что Якоб тоже невольно хмыкнул. Смешно, в самом деле. 

– Тогда что же вам тут нужно? – почти взмолился Якоб, когда Гриндевальд перестал хохотать. 

– Хотел бы я знать, – задумчиво ответил тот, поднимаясь на ноги. – Хотел бы я знать. 

Говорил он скорее сам с собой. Остановился посреди кухни и в руке его будто из ниоткуда появилась волшебная палочка.

– Не бойся, – раздраженно бросил он Якобу, который только сейчас заметил, что от испуга подскочил на табуретке. 

Оранжевая сфера вспыхнула на кончике палочки. Сперва ослепительно-яркая, она побледнела и потекла по комнате волной прозрачного огня. Комната осветилась золотым и оранжевым. Сфера все росла, прокатилась сквозь замершего Якоба, не причинив тому никакого вреда, только волоски на теле встали дыбом, проникла сквозь стены, пол, потолок, и исчезла. 

– Ничего интересного, – пробормотал Гриндевальд, опуская палочку. – Пара магических пустяков Дребедень. 

«И что он тут интересно надеялся отыскать? – подумал Якоб. – Философский камень и подштанники Мерлина?»

Гриндевальд похоже снова позабыл о его существовании, зато Якоб окончательно перестал дрожать, только осторожно следил за ним взглядом. Он помнил из щедро приправленных ужасом и злостью парижских впечатлений, что в Гриндевальде есть ядовитая убедительность и чисто злодейское обаяние. Но сейчас, разглядев его в более мирной обстановке Якоб с удивлением признал, что тот еще и вполне по-человечески привлекателен. Высокий, худощавый, белокурый. По правде говоря, Якоб к таким неровно дышал. Не важно мужчина это был или женщина, такие точеные скулы, гордая осанка и энергичная пластика всегда вызывали у него легкое головокружение. Гриндевальд остановился у окна, опустил руку на пояс, сдвинув полу плаща, и глаза Якоба скользнули по обтянутым темной замшей бедрам. Зрелище оказалось гипнотизирующим. 

Гриндевальд вдруг резко повернулся к нему. Взгляд Якоба был пойман пристальным взглядом, виски словно сжали в тисках и светлые брови Гриндевальда неожиданно выгнулись в совершенно искреннем изумлении. 

Якоба окатило холодом:

– Вы что, читаете мои мысли?! – выдохнул он, отчаянно пытаясь создать в голове полную пустоту. Но, он был уже в курсе, что нет ничего безнадежнее попыток не думать о том, о чем судорожно пытаешься не думать. Вместо невинной пустоты, воображение подбросило галерею жизнерадостных фантазий, и Якоб мысленно заорал «На меня что заклятие любовное наложили?»

– Вот это уже оскорбительно! – заметил Гриндевальд.

– Конечно, – обреченно выдохнул Якоб. – То есть, мне правда жаль... Это была мимолетная мысль. Вам не нужно никого зачаровывать, чтобы... Потому что на самом деле вы же очень... Потрясающий. В смысле привлекательный. – Якоб обреченно перевел дыхание. – Ну вам, наверное, это говорили хоть раз... 

Гриндевальд усмехнулся уголком рта и промолчал. Ходики на стене отсчитывали секунды с оглушительным тиканьем. 

Вообще-то любовных приключений в жизни Якоба было не так уж мало. Он легко сходился с людьми и ему нравился секс, так же, как и прочие немудреные плотские удовольствия, и, хотя он и не считал себя красавцем, но давно знал, что веселый нрав и умение поладить, в этих делах значат не меньше внешности. И чем дольше он пытался разгадать выражение лица Гриндевальда, тем больше жизненный опыт подсказывал ему, что если человек после того как услышал от тебя, ну, хорошо, прочитал в твоей голове, совершенно недвусмысленное «Да ты просто красавчик, и я не прочь с тобой на лошадках прокатиться», не врезал тебе по лицу, не высказался в том плане, что не слишком ли ты губы раскатал, приятель, «не испепелил на месте, в нашем случае», мысленно добавил Якоб, а смотрит с таким выжидающим любопытством это, наверное, приглашение. 

«Да ты совсем с головой не в ладах, Якоб Ковальски», – сказал он сам себе, делая несколько шагов разделяющие его и Гриндевальда и кладя руку ему на грудь. Тот не шевельнулся, едва заметно сузил глаза. Сквозь несколько слоев одежды совсем не ощущалось тепло тела, только прохладная жесткая ткань плаща. Якоб поднял руку и кончиками пальцев погладил скулу. Скользнул ладонью по теплой коже под шелком шейного платка. И ощутив сильное, горячие биение пульса, утратил последние сомнения и ткнулся губами туда, где только что была его ладонь. 

Тяжелая рука опустилась ему на плечо, Гриндевальд отступил на пол шага назад и оперся о край стола. Якоба как магнитом утянуло за ним, потому что отрываться уже совсем не хотелось. В голове у него царило блаженное отсутствие мыслей, которого он безуспешно пытался достичь четверть часа назад, разве что самую малость приправленная сладким ужасом. Развязав шейный платок, он целовал, покусывал и вылизывал шею Гриндевальда. Чужое рваное дыхание касалось виска, чужие руки больно сжимали плечи, то ли чтобы Якоб не сбежал, то ли потому, что ноги у Гриндевальда слегка подгибались. 

Якоб мельком подумал, что реакции у него вполне человеческие. Можно было даже ожидать большей выдержки. Пошарив пальцами по широкому ремню, но только беспомощно запутался в ремешках и металлических бляшках и опустил руку ниже, лаская напряженный член сквозь штаны. Мягкая замша так тесно облегала бедра, что это должно было быть почти больно.

– Расстегни, пожалуйста, – тихо попросил он.

Гриндевальд шумно вздохнул, под его пальцами пояс, котором только что не было и следа застежек, расстегнулся и его рука перехватила ладонь Якоба и требовательно потянула вниз к подрагивающему от возбуждения члену. Потом он с той же мягкой настойчивостью положил ладонь Якобу на затылок и вернул его губы к своей шее, запрокинул голову. Якоб прижался к нему теснее, сладко вздыхая. У него всегда было довольно острое обоняние и от запаха чужого возбуждения по спине бежали мурашки. 

Он заглянул Гриндевальду в лицо. Взгляд у того был неожиданно беззащитным, как, впрочем, у всякого человека, у которого изрядная часть крови отлила от головы и отправилась ниже пояса, последнее Якоб отчетливо чувствовал под своей ладонью. Он ласково сжал пальцы, Гриндевальд провел языком по бледным губам, зажмурился, запрокидывая голову. И наверняка хотелось ему того же, чего хотелось бы любому другому.

Якоб опустился на колени, еще раз огладил ладонью торчком стоящий член, и сразу вобрал его в рот, так что головка уперлась в горло. Гриндевальд выдохнул протяжное «Аах!» и сквозь полусомкнутые ресницы Якоб увидел, как его пальцы судорожно вцепились в столешницу. 

С мужчинами Якоб давно не практиковался, но вспомнилось все быстро. Он мерно опускал и поднимал голову, останавливался, чтобы обвести языком головку, снова обхватывал член ртом. Собственный вставший член терся о ткань брюк, в ушах сладко звенело. Гриндевальд не сдерживался и стонал в голос, и Якоб чувствовал, как дрожит под ладонью его бедро, как дрожит, словно раскаленный, воздух вокриг них. За спиной что-то с грохотом упало, но Якоб не стал обращать внимания. Упустил момент, когда рот наполнился соленым семенем, впрочем, он ничего не имел против, сглотнул все без остатка, и уперся лбом в еще вздрагивающий живот. Страшно хотелось запустить руку в собственные штаны...

– Хэй! – окликнул его Гриндевальд.

Голос у него был хриплый и даже немного обморочный. Якоб поднялся на трясущихся ногах, на мгновение встретился взглядом с совершенно ошалевшим взглядом разноцветных глаз. А потом Гриндевальд обхватил его за плечи, крепко вжал в себя, холодный металл булавки в лацкане пальто царапнул щеку. Якоб окончательно поплыл. Слишком заведенный, чтобы сдерживаться, он охотно терся пахом о подставленное бедро, пока не задохнулся в коротком, но довольно оглушительном оргазме. 

Он плавал в блаженном тумане, постепенно осознавая собственное хриплое дыхание, свои ладони – на чужой голой спине под чужой рубашкой, ладони Гриндевальда – на своих плечах. Витающий вокруг запах секса. 

Наконец Гриндевальд не грубо, но настойчиво отодвинул одуревшего Якоба от себя, и пока тот бестолково хлопал глазами, сделал едва заметный жест и снова оказался закован в броню многослойной одежды. Легкий румянец, губы заметно покусаны, но в остальном вид у него стал подчеркнуто собранный. Якоб был уверен, что о нем самом этого не скажешь. Физиономия потная и наверняка красная, волосы всклокочены и взгляд дурной. К тому же мокро в штанах.

– Эгхм... – Гриндевальд слегка откашлялся. – Кофе был превосходный. А теперь, сделай еще шаг назад.

Якоб послушно отступил и в тот же миг Гриндевальд исчез в черном вихре, только волна воздуха толкнула Якоба в грудь. Еле передвигая ноги, Якоб доплелся до кресла и упал в него. Послеоргазменное блаженство еще таяло где-то в кончиках пальцев, мешаясь со сладким ужасом и недоумением. В дверь постучали.

– Пан Ковальски! – раздался голос соседа снизу. – Вы там? Я слышал какой-то грохот.

Якоб только сейчас заметил повалившиеся со стены полки. Стоявшая на них утварь раскатилась по всей кухне. Он откашлялся:

– Все в порядке, мистер, просто у меня тут... полка упала.

***

Конечно Якобу следовало написать Ньюту. Произошедшее было очень странным, а Гриндевальд – очень опасен. Якобу казалось, что не была тут замешана никакая магия, если не считать такого чисто маггловского смысла: «между нами, вы знаете, как будто магическая искра проскочила». Но что Якоб знал о магии?

Он честно садился за письмо почти каждый вечер, но впадал в ступор на первых же строчках. А при мысли, что рассказать в итоге придется все, письмом или лично, его разбирал нервный смех. В конце концов он просто убедил себя, что визит Гриндевальда, зачем бы он к Якобу не заявился, навряд ли повторится. И ошибся.

Пан Возняк, который держал аптеку по соседству с пекарней Якоба, и всегда был в курсе последних веяний науки, рассказывал, что современные врачи-мозгоправы думают, что многие из тех, кто прошел последнюю войну немного двинутые. Не чувствуют вкуса жизни, если в ней нет риска, даже в мирное время ходят по краю. И если прочих симптомов военного невроза, таких как постоянная меланхолия, кошмары и преходящая глухота или немота Якоб у себя не замечал, то первый упомянутый у него должно быть все же присутствовал.

Иначе как объяснить то, что Якоб и не подумал переехать в другой дом, в другой город или еще лучше на другой континент. И что когда Гриндевальд, вопреки ожиданиям, появился снова, Якоб после секундного замешательства вопросительно подмигнул и спросил: 

– Кофе?

– Ценю твой юмор, – усмехнулся тот.

Якоб задержался взглядом на его дрогнувших в улыбке губах, подошел ближе, обнял за талию. На улице стоял жаркий май, но от Гриндевальда пахло снегом. Да, точно говорят мозгоправы что-то у Якоба в голове непоправимо сдвинуто. Ведь определенно все эти дни к надежде, что Гриндевальд никогда больше здесь не появится, примешивалось и сожаление. И теперь, когда он запрокинул голову подставляя шею и позволяя губам и языку Якоба делать что тому вздумается, возбуждение ударило в голову, почище перцовки пана Возняка. 

– Геллерт! – выдохнул он.

– Что? 

– Можно в этот раз тебя раздеть?

Вместо ответа тот повел плечами, роняя на пол плащ. Все остальное он предоставил делать Якобу. Стянуть с шеи платок, расстегнуть жилет, спустить с плеч рубашку. И опрокинуть на постель. Якобу всегда нравилось доставлять удовольствие, ласкать и целовать чужое тело, выискивать какие прикосновения вызывают дрожь и сладкие вздохи. И у него никогда не было любовника или любовницы, которые получали бы удовольствие так откровенно и бесстыдно. Скоро стало совершенно не до мыслей о том, с кем он или кто он сам и на какой планете находится. И только когда Геллерт обхватил коленями его бока, прижимаясь ягодицами к паху, Якоб чуть опомнился и упер ладонь ему в бедро. Тот бросил на него взгляд из-под отяжелевших век.

– Чего ты ждешь? 

– Не люблю делать больно. 

Геллерт сердито выдохнул. 

– Думаешь, я не трахался ни разу в жизни. 

«Давно ты ни с кем не трахался, так и трясет от нетерпения», – подумал Якоб, но сказать что-либо вслух просто не было сил, потому что он не выдержал, сам толкнулся вперед, и было так тесно, так горячо. 

– Ох, – простонал Якоб, притягивая его к себе. Еще глубже, еще теснее.

– Вот так, да, – шепнул тот прикрывая глаза. Он лениво покачивал бедрами и так же лениво гладил себя. Якоб старался двигаться в такт этому неторопливому ритму и ему казалось, что вот-вот его накроет с головой, он утонет, раствориться в этом медленном сладком-сладком трахе. 

Но вдруг Геллерт резко отстранился, тяжело дыша. Бедра и пах обдало холодом. Геллерт подался вперед, и толкнул Якоба в грудь, заставляя сесть на пятки. И тут же повернулся и опустился сверху, почти прислоняясь спиной к груди Якоба. Теперь он двигался резко, жадно. Ничего от сладкой истомы, что была всего несколько секунд назад. Закинув руку назад, он обхватил Якоба за шею, откинул голову ему на плечо и больно укусил за ухо.

– Эй, – выдохнул Якоб, и надавив ладонью Геллерту на затылок, пригнул его голову, убирая зубы подальше. Извиняюще мазнул губами по загривку. 

Вообще-то Якоб любил, чтобы было неторопливо, прочувствовано и нежно. Но сейчас оказалось, что уже все равно. Капли пота катились по плечам, по спине, Якоб облизывал соленые от пота губы, хрипло дышал и чувствовал, что готов окончательно потерять контроль над происходящим. Но вдруг вспомнил кое о чем. Придержал Геллерта поперек груди.

Тот недовольно дернулся.

– Можно, ох... – Якоб поцеловал его под ухом – без разрушений в этот раз?

– Что? – непонимающе выдохнул Геллерт.

– Дом не разнеси мне. 

Тот ответил коротким смехом, сбившимся на стон.

«Кажется и правда обошлось без разрушений» – лениво думал Якоб еще несколько совершенно восхитительных минут спустя. Сердце все еще колотилось как сумасшедшее, и страшно хотелось пить, но в теле бродила такая истома, что все на что Якоб был способен это лениво водить губами по плечу и шее Геллерта и то только потому, что они находились прямо у него перед носом. Этим он и занимался, пока тот не стряхнул его руку и не сел, что-то едва слышно проговорив.

– Что? -переспросил Якоб. 

Но вместо ответа все тело обдало горячим, будто из печи, воздухом. Якоб зажмурился от жара, но тут же перестал чувствовать себя таким влажным и липким. Перекатившись на живот, он обнял подушку и блаженно застонал. Вообще-то хотелось просто отрубиться хотя бы на четверть часика. Или проявить естественное любопытство к человеку, с которым уже второй раз приятно проводишь время. Всякое банальное: «Откуда ты родом?», «Где ходил в школу?» и «Когда научился так хорошо говорить по-английски?». 

Со вздохом Якоб поднялся, натянул штаны, снова сел на кровать и сказал.

– Хочу кое-что спросить. 

– Спроси, – Геллерт вытянулся на постели, закинув руки за голову и взглянул на него из-под ресниц, а когда Якоб задумался, подбирая слова, нетерпеливо произнес:

– Ну, спрашивай же. Мне нужно использовать заклинание, чтобы читать твои мысли, и делать это сейчас откровенно лень. 

Якоб вспомнил некстати, что у Куини легилименция в такие моменты, наоборот, обострялась. И вообще-то он тоже был не в той форме, чтобы формулировать витиевато так что сказал напрямую.

– Ты вроде как ненавидишь немагов.

Губы Геллерта дрогнули в улыбке. 

– А казалось бы, ты не должен читать магических газет. 

– Я и не читаю. Зато кое-что слышал из первых уст. В Париже.

– Это не для твоих ушей предназначалось.

– Вот это я как раз и уловил. Что ты не желаешь иметь дел с теми, кто не владеет магией.

– Магия... – Геллерт засмеялся. – С большинством тех, кто называет себя волшебниками она случается хорошо, если пару раз в жизни. Серые обыватели, прячущиеся не только от магглов, но и от себя и собственного дара. Если кто-то всю жизнь провел, копая огород, то много ли разницы заклинанием он это делал или... 

– Лопатой, – подсказал Якоб.

Геллерт неопределенно махнул рукой, потом сел и взглянул Якобу в лицо.

– Во мне нет ненависти, – мягко произнес он, – разве что к сложившемуся порядку, несправедливому и губительному для всех. К власти посредственностей.

– Ну это-то обычное дело, – Якоб пожал плечами. – У власти вечно либо дураки, либо подлецы, а часто и то, и другое. Как по мне, так это хороший повод держаться от нее подальше. 

– И по-своему ты прав. Но, представь, что ты чувствуешь, нет, ты точно знаешь, что можешь изменить сложившийся порядок. Порядок, который веками сковывает человечество. 

Было видно, что всерьез Геллерт не собирался обращать на Якоба дар своего красноречия. Снова опустив ресницы, он разговаривал скорее сам с собой, так что Якоб решил ничего не отвечать, не вести же им разговор о политике и нравах в духе пятничного вечера в баре за кружечкой пива.

– Ты получил ответ на свой так и не заданный вопрос? – спросил Геллерт другим тоном.

– Признаться, нет.

Геллерт поманил Якоба к себе, и когда тот пересел ближе, сам чуть подался вперед и произнес: 

– Я никогда ни перед кем не оправдываюсь в своих действиях. 

– Удобно, спорить не буду, – усмехнулся Якоб.

Геллерт с интересом заглянул Якобу в глаза.

– Ты совсем меня не боишься, – сказал он, скорее утверждая, чем спрашивая.

Известно, что все что человек творит с душой несет на себе отпечаток его натуры. Наверняка, попробовав булочку из пекарни Якоба можно было сказать, что тот человек жизнерадостный и с легким характером. А вглядываясь сейчас в странные глаза Геллерта, Якоб отчетливо ощутил близость смертоносного синего пламени, которое видел над Парижем. И все-таки... 

– Да нет, – он пожал плечами, – не особенно. 

– Храбрый, храбрый Якоб, – непонятным тоном проговорил Геллерт. Прижал руку к его щеке и зажмурился от удовольствия, когда Якоб, склонив голову, провел языком по ребру ладони.

***

Уже оставшись один, Якоб спросил себя было бы это так же сладко, если бы Геллерт с этими его сумасшедшими скулами, стройными бедрами и заразительным смехом был бы просто полузнакомцем встреченным в баре и согласившимся провести вместе ночь. Честно он ответить на этот вопрос не смог, но подумал, что не так уж трудно было бы не задаваться вопросом, чем именно занимается случайный любовник в свободное от постельных приключений время. И уж точно не легко было боятся человека, который задыхается от удовольствия под твоими ласками. 

*** 

Лето еще не перевалило за середину, и после того, как Геллерт появился в его квартире третий, а потом четвертый раз, Якоб все-таки отправил Ньюту письмо. Он написал, что, когда Ньют соберется навестить его, им лучше встретиться не у Якоба, как обычно, а где-нибудь еще. Ньют естественным образом воспринял письмо, не как предупреждение, а как приглашение встретиться и через несколько дней они втроем, Ньют, Тина и Якоб, сидели за столиком кафе в центре города.

– А что случилось, Якоб? – спросил Ньют, беспокойно ерзая на стуле. – Почему ты не хочешь, чтобы мы приходили к тебе?  
– Ньют, – шепнула Тина, и под столом пнула мужа по лодыжке, – просто у Якоба появился кто-то и он не хочет, чтобы мы ну... пересекались.

Якоб обмер от того каким точным, пусть и в неком извращенном смысле, было это предположение, но Тина, истолковав его замешательство по-своему, поспешно заговорила.

– Ты правильно поступаешь. И мы совсем, совсем не обижаемся. Когда у тебя появится семья, гораздо безопаснее для них будет ничего не знать о нас и о нашем мире. Особенно сейчас.

– Да, все правильно, Якоб, – кивнул Ньют. 

– И.. Якоб – смущенно продолжила Тина, – я очень хорошо к тебе отношусь, но я всегда знала, что у вас с Куини ничего не получится. Даже если бы она... 

Она замолчала, грустно прикусив губу. 

Они проговорили весь вечер, о том как идут дела в пекарне, о подопечных Ньюта, о том, что Ньют с Тиной собираются строить домик кое-где в Южной Англии и о преимуществах жизни в деревне. Якоб был сам не свой, но так ни о чем важном и не заговорил, сам не зная хотел ли он уберечь своих друзей от Геллерта или себя самого от стыда и вины. Или, может быть, Геллерта от своих друзей. 

****

34 

Лето превратилось в промозглую осень, затянувшуюся до самого января. Серое и дождливое Рождество никому не добавило радостного настроения. Покупатели Якоба, обычно с порога расплывавшиеся в улыбки, едва вдохнув витавшие в пекарне ароматы, ходили мрачными. Якоб и сам безумно устал брести по утрам на работу в кромешной темноте, топтать ледяную жижу, и мокнуть под дождем. И даже попытки поднять себе настроение простыми радостями, такими, например, как отправиться в постель пораньше с чашкой горячего чая и тарелкой печенья не слишком спасали. 

– Тоска, – вздохнул Якоб, и подскочил на постели, едва не опрокинув на себя чай.

Окно с грохотом распахнулось, впустив в комнату порыв ледяного ветра с дождем. 

– Да, черт возьми! Аппарацию что? Отменили?

Геллерт в мокром плаще сидел на подоконнике, свесив одну ногу, а колено другой обхватив ладонью. 

– Полет – совсем иное. – Он легко спрыгнул на пол, небрежным жестом закрыл окно и встряхнулся. – Движение. Это приятно.

– Расскажи это человеку, который весь день провел на ногах, – проворчал Якоб. –Кстати, а метлу ты бросил под окнами у соседей?

– Мне не нужна метла, – почему-то обиженно ответил Геллерт. – Я что похож на идиотского игрока в квиддич?

– Понятия не имею, как выглядят идиотские игроки в квиддич.

– Тем лучше для тебя. 

Он упал на постель возле Якоба, даже не сняв плаща, впрочем, одежда была уже сухой. 

– Эти огромные маггловские города сверху похожи на пеплозмей,– мечтательно произнес он. – Все в огнях. Такая своеобразная красота. 

– Угу. Особенно в проливной дождь.

Геллерт перекатился на бок и подпер голову локтем.

– Осень наводит на тебя уныние.

От него так и веяло едва сдерживаемым весельем и задором, не понятно по какому поводу, да Якоб обычно и сам не прочь был повеселиться, но сейчас это определенно раздражало.

– Имеет человек право на плохое настроение? – проворчал Якоб

Вместо ответа Геллерт провел ладонью по его груди, легко, едва касаясь. С кончиков пальцев как капли воды потекли серебряные огоньки. Они тонули у Якоба в груди и лопались, словно пузырьки в содовой, оставляя легкое чувство щекотки.

– Что это, а? 

– Всего лишь разновидность веселящих чар, – прошептал Геллерт ему на ухо, – безобиднее чем алкоголь или опиум, который вы курите.

Якоб расхохотался, некоторые представления Геллерта о повседневной жизни немагов были диковатые. 

– Ты же не думаешь, что я опиум по вечерам курю веселья ради? 

– Понятия не имею как выглядят идиотские курильщики опиума, – ответил Геллер со смехом, передразнивая интонации Якоба. – Иди ко мне.

Неясно что именно подействовало, веселящие чары или другие немагические, но действенные методы, но примерно через полчаса Якоб валялся в постели с блаженной улыбкой на лице, любуясь на Геллерта, который то ли дремал, то ли просто отдыхал, прикрыв глаза и раскинув руки в стороны. Якоб водил пальцами по его запястью, вдоль побелевшего шрама. Он и раньше замечал этот шрам, но только сейчас обратил внимание, что тонкие следы надрезов образуют надпись. 

– Superbia est peccatum mortale, – прочитал Якоб. – «Гордыня есть великий грех»?

– Ты знаешь латынь, – сонно сказал Геллерт, – Кто бы мог подумать!

– Ходил в воскресную школу в детстве. 

– Воскресную?

– Школа при костеле. Там учили польскому языку и латыни и пытались воспитать из нас добрых католиков. 

– Это тоже из школы, – сказал Геллерт, касаясь шрама. 

– Проиграл пари? – предположил Якоб с ленивым любопытством.

Геллерт приподнялся на локте и посмотрел на него.

– Я не заключаю пари, в которых могу проиграть. Зато злить людей своими идеями умел всегда. Меня усадили писать линии. Кажется, я и трех недель не успел проучиться к тому моменту.

– Линии! Мы писали линии. «Я перестану болтать в классе», «Я буду делать домашнее задание вовремя» и все такое. Только на доске мелом, а не ножом на руке.

– Заклятым пером, – беспечно уточнил Геллерт, и совершенно искренне спросил. – Но какой толк писать линии мелом?

– Заклятое перо зато справилось на отлично, – покачал головой Якоб. – Знаешь, это прекрасная иллюстрация к словам моей бабушки. Она всегда говорила, что без толку наказывать детей, это их ничему не учит. 

Геллерт легко рассмеялся. Якоб швырнул в него подушкой, которая, не достигнув цели, взмыла под потолок и разлетелась в клочья. По комнате закружили перья.

Якоб всплеснул руками.

– А можно было без этого?!

– Да полно тебе.

Все еще смеясь, Геллерт направил на середину комнаты волшебную палочку. Перья собрались под потолком в маленький вихрь, потом этот вихрь превратился в белую птицу. Она мощно взмахнула острыми крыльями. Лица Якоба коснулся ветер, свежий, пахнущий солнцем и солью, как на морском побережье летним днем. Может быть, это и был ветер с моря, лежащего где-то за много миль от дождливой Европы. Еще раз взмахнув крыльями, птица нырнула вниз, как делают чайки, охотясь над водой, помчалась прямо на Якоба. Тот инстинктивно вскинул руки, увидел летящие прямо на него острый алый клюв, и блестящие бусины глаз, и в следующий миг птица исчезла. Растерзанная подушка тоже. Остался только едва уловимый запах морского берега. 

– У тебя такое выражение лица, – усмехнулся Геллерт, снова откидываясь на подушки. 

– Как будто я волшебство какое-то увидел?

– Это баловство, а не волшебство, – ответил Геллерт, но вид у него был до смешного довольный. 

– Есть одна вещь, в которой я с тобой согласен, – вдруг сказал Якоб.

– Вот как! – Геллерт приподнял бровь. 

– Жаль, что магия спрятана. Знаешь, у немагов тоже всего хватает. Удивительного, смешного, страшного. Но магия... Мне в свое время страшно обидно было, когда выяснилось, что всю жизнь знал только половину мира. 

– И не самую лучшую, – заметил Геллерт. – Но твоя реакция на магию скорее необычна. Ведь так?

Якоб пожал плечами. Он никогда не обращал на это внимания, но выступления Вторых Салемцев в Нью-Йорке всегда собирали толпу народа. 

– Может быть, – сказал он. – Но я рад, что Дамблдор уговорил тех колдунов из Международного надзора не стирать мне память. 

Геллерт резко сел, сразу стало видно, как напряглись его плечи и закаменело лицо. Он впился в Якоба взглядом и спросил, осторожно выговаривая каждое слово.

– Альбус Дамблдор настоял, чтобы на тебя не накладывали Обливиэйт?

– Ну да! – Якоб пожал плечами. – Дамблдор, тот волшебник из английской школы. 

– Почему? – резко спросил Геллерт.

Якобу следовало насторожиться, до сих пор вечер был таким умиротворяющим, что он просто добродушно ответил. 

– Понятия не имею. Да, ведь, ничего в этом такого нет.

Невидимая сила вдруг вдавила Якоба в постель, сковав по рукам и ногам. Грудь стиснуло так, что едва удавалось дышать. Гелерт нацелил волшебную палочку ему в лицо.

– Не суди о том, – прошипел он, – о чем не имеешь ни малейшего представления. 

Даваясь страхом пополам со злостью, Якоб выдохнул: 

– Ты что?! Остановись!

Геллерт навис над ним, безумный и безжалостный.

– Чего ты от меня хочешь? – просипел Якоб. – Я же сказал, не буду ничего рассказывать тебе и точно так же я ни слова не сказал Ньюту. 

– Ну еще бы, – почти ласково проговорил Геллерт. – Интересно, что сделал бы твой дружок Скамандер если бы узнал, как ты тут со мной кувыркаешься? Но если ты думаешь, что ничего никому не рассказал, это не значит, что так оно есть. И если тебе кажется, что никто тебя не использует, это не значит, что в действительности ты не... Проклятье! Да о чем с тобой говорить!

Палочка уперлась Якобу в лоб, багряная сеть упала на лицо. Беспощадная сила выворачивала его на изнанку. Он зажмурился, воспоминания колотились под веками. Синее пламя, почти лизнувшее языками лицо. Острые башни магической школы Хогвартс. Синие глаза Дамблдора. Виски разрывало болью. Якоб чувствовал, как кто-то нетерпеливо роется в нем как в шкатулке с дребеденью, торопясь отыскать нужное, и отбрасывает все бесполезное в сторону. Потом пытка прекратилась, но магия все еще держала его. Тошнило. По лицу и груди катился пот.

– Ты и в самом деле ничего не знаешь, – выдохнул Геллерт, его глаза пытливо шарили по лицу Якоба. – Может быть, мне самому следует наложить на тебя Обливиэйт. 

Но вместо заклинания он снял магические путы. Якоб отпихнул его, сел. Голова кружилась. Несколько секунд ему казалось, что его сейчас стошнит, но потом дурнота отступила. 

– Вон отсюда! – прохрипел он, с трудом проглотив гадкий комок в горле. – Сейчас же. Чтобы духу твоего здесь больше не было! 

Ему было так мерзко, что почти наплевать, сотрут ему сейчас память или испепелят. Но Геллерт просто исчез. 

***

Несколько дней Якоб приходил в себя от обиды и злости. Природа наконец разродилась приличной зимой. По вечерам вид за окном с заснеженными черепичными крышами и светящимися окнами напоминал рождественскую открытку, и Якоб постепенно тоже пришел в хорошее расположение духа. 

Можно было на время закрыть глаза на то, с кем он почти год, ну, хорошо, назовем это кувыркался, Геллерт при всей его любви к высокопарным речам, о некоторых предметах выражался довольно пошло. Но разве Якоб всерьез забыл кто такой Геллерт Гриндевальд? А теперь нужно только порадоваться, что все закончилось. Так гораздо спокойнее, и для совести Якоба в том числе. Но долго ему спокойствием наслаждаться не пришлось. 

Якоб засиделся с паном Возняком за кружкой глинтвейна, шел домой наслаждаясь приятным шумом в голове, тем, как скрипел под ногами снежок и яркими огнями разукрашенных морозом окон. Вечер был совершенно сказочный. Но когда он поднялся по лестнице в спальню, предвкушая крепкий и сладкий сон, в сказке неожиданно возник сюжет.

– А можно мне для разнообразия фею-крестную, – пробурчал Якоб себе под нос, усаживаясь на кровать.

– Что?! – удивленно переспросил Геллерт. 

– Ничего, – огрызнулся Якоб, – Я же сказал, чтобы духу твоего тут не было. 

– Мне жаль, – ровным голосом сказал Геллерт, обернувшись к окну, расцвеченному морозными узорами.

– Да что ты! А я думаю, ни черта тебе не жаль. 

– Я сказал, мне жаль! – рявкнул Геллерт, оконное стекло за его спиной треснуло и со звоном осыпалось на пол. В комнату тут же пахнуло морозом. Поморщившись, Геллерт вернул стекло на место сердито ткнув в нее волшебной палочкой, потом сел на кровать на расстоянии вытянутой руки от Якоба и проговорил уже мягко. 

– Я люблю сюда приходить, и я жалею о том, что ты больше не хочешь меня видеть. Я мог бы принудить тебя делать все что захочу, но... – он покачал головой,

– мне так не нравится. 

Якоб вздохнул:

– Я должен расплакаться от умиления?

– Как тебе угодно, – ответил Геллерт и лег, положив голову ему на колени. 

– Матерь божья, – вплеснул руками Якоб.

Геллерт поймал его ладонь и положил себе на лицо. 

– На самом деле, ты не хочешь меня выгонять, – пробормотал он. 

Якоб помолчал какое-то время. Руку отбирать не стал и теперь чувствовал, как ресницы Геллерта щекотали ладонь. 

– Я тут вспомнил один случай, – наконец сказал он, – когда моя бабушка...

– Противница телесных наказаний? – спросил Геллерт. 

– Именно она. Один единственный раз она меня выпорола. 

– Полагаю, я должен спросить за что.

– Летом родители оставались работать в Нью-Йорке, а нас с братом бабушка увозила загород. У нас не было денег, чтобы уехать на побережье, так что мы жили у знакомых в деревенском доме. Там было озеро, и лошади с жеребятами, и сад с яблоками и вишнями, и сосновый лес. В общем, все что нужно детям. Из леса иногда приходили лисы и еноты. Местные фермеры их ненавидели люто, а нам строго запрещалось к ним подходить. Особенно к тем, которые сами шли к людям. Такие животные могли переносить бешенство. Бешенство это...

– Да, я знаю, – нетерпеливо перебил Геллерт, – это болезнь, от которой у магглов нет лекарства. И что? 

– Мы всегда слушались и держались подальше от слишком дружелюбных лесных зверей. Но как-то раз я играл на краю леса. Не знаю, что делал мой брат, но я был один. И на тропинку вышел лис... Не то чтобы я забыл о запрете, просто... Я до этого не видел чернобурых лис. Он был такой необычный. Черный и серебряный. Очень красивый. Он подошел ко мне, ткнулся мордой в руку, как домашний пес. Я опустился на корточки, и позволил ему обнюхать мое лицо, и обнял его за шею. У него был такой мягкий и гладкий мех... Он лизнул меня в нос. Не помню, как бабушка узнала, но тогда она меня единственный раз выпорола ремнем. О господи,

– Якоб хмыкнул, – как сейчас помню, я ору, бабушка рыдает. Кошмар!

Геллерт убрал его руку и взглянул снизу вверх.

– А что случилось с лисом?

– Мы вернулись в Нью-Йорк и мне долго делали уколы. Потому что у магглов уже почти сто лет есть лекарство от бешенства. А лис... Не знаю. Может быть его пристрелили фермеры. 

– Ты считаешь меня чем-то вроде бешеного животного?

Якоб покачал головой.

– Мне кажется, это скорее ты считаешь мне чем-то вроде забавного зверька. Перед которым не стыдно и не страшно быть уязвимым или смешным. Как не будешь стесняться при кошке плакать, ну, или яйца чесать. А если случайно пришибешь, пожалеешь, конечно, но слишком долго убиваться не будешь. 

Геллерт приподнялся и заглянул ему в лицо. Серьезно, без улыбки.

– Очень удобно, – добавил Якоб. – И предать я тебя не могу, ты же не вербуешь магглов.

– А ты об этом сожалеешь?

– Упаси боже, – Якоб вздохнул. – Знаешь, будь на моем месте любой другой, я бы предложил ему запаковать вещи и свалить подальше. Исключительно потому, что в твоем случае отнять ключи и спустить взашей по лестнице затруднительно и не действено.

– Но ты ведь не любой другой, храбрый Якоб, – произнес Геллерт, его ладонь вдруг оказалась у Якоба на затылке, а губы почти касались уха.

– Если честно, совсем не знаю, что мне делать, – сокрушенно сказал Якоб.

– Самое простое, – шепнул Геллерт.

****

35

После этого визита Геллерт исчез надолго. Якоб сомневался, что причина в том, что их отношения стали слишком сложными, нет, только не для Геллерта. От Ньюта тоже долго не было вестей, а когда тот наконец появился Якоб не выдержал и осторожно поинтересовался, что там вообще происходит, на магическом фронте. Но Ньют как обычно виновато отвел взгляд. 

– Прости, Якоб, но я не могу рассказать. 

Геллерт появился к лету. Осунувшийся, прихрамывающий, со странными темными шрамами вдоль левого бедра и под правой лопаткой, но полный злого веселья. Якоб ничего не спросил, Геллерт ничего не рассказал. 

Якоб был насторожен первое время. Если тот, кто имеет возможность безнаказанно напасть и причинить боль сделал это один раз, то скорее всего сделает это снова. Но, хотя Якоб не слишком часто вспоминал тот жуткий эпизод, сейчас ему казалось, что вспышкой Геллерта руководил скорее страх, чем гнев или жестокость. А может быть Якоб просто искал оправданий. 

Конечно искал. Иногда он начинал придумывать оправдания не для Геллерта, а для себя. В своих собственных глазах или перед Ньютом, представляя, как тот ужаснется и разочаруется, если узнает. 

«Но ведь ты тоже защищаешь самых опасных чудовищ, Ньют. Даже когда они угрожают жизни людей, ты становишься на сторону чудовищ».

«Но Гриндевальд не неразумная тварь, – сказал бы Ньют, – он человек с самыми недобрыми целями и наделенный великой силой, чтобы их реализовать. Он не просто опасен, он...»

Но для Якоба Геллерт был еще и человеком, который засыпал коротким сном, прижавшись к нему горячим, влажным после секса телом, который порой делил с ним ужин или бутылку вина. Который хохотал как сумасшедший, когда Якоб как-то к слову пересказал ему сюжет сказки про Золушку и фею-крестную, а отсмеявшись заявил, что эта крестная, его пра-пра-пра-бабка. «Почему же ты мне не веришь, а? И не смей хохотать. Между прочим, за вмешательство в маггловскую политику, а брак сына герцога Померанского был всего лишь одним эпизодом из многих, ее до конца жизни заточили в башне на острове Рюген». 

У которого наверняка было прошлое, что-то кроме темного мятежного пути.

***

Как-то раз Якоб спросил о Куини. Якоб давно уже утратил в собственных глазах право на то, чтобы осуждать ее поступки, но, наглядевшись на разукрасившие тело Геллерта шрамы, вдруг представил, что эпицентр магической войны не лучшее место для сумасбродной и порой наивной женщины. А зла он Куини точно не желал.

– А что ты думаешь с ней? – насмешливо спросил Геллерт. – Она славная девочка. Ее никто не обижает и не заставляет делать ничего, что противоречит ее устремлениям. И она не боевой маг, ее таланты лежат в другой области. 

Когда Якоб последний раз видел Куини, ее главным устремлением был брак с ним, Якобом, но об этом он говорить не стал.

– Я знаю, вы любили друг друга, – вдруг продолжил Геллерт. – Но в этом мире есть две одинаково могучие и равно иррациональные силы: любовь и судьба. И они куда чаще действуют друг против друга, чем вместе. И даже самым могущественным волшебникам эти силы не подчиняются. Остается только использовать то, что эти силы нам дают. Как ваши маггловские капитанам могли только поднимать или убирать паруса, а не приказывать ветру, радуясь, если он нес корабль в нужную сторону, а не ломал в щепки. Так что просто забудь ее! Забудь!

– Ты думаешь, я до сих пор по ней убиваюсь? – удивился Якоб. – Знаешь, – он усмехнулся, – сначала я тебя винил во всем. 

– Само собой.

– Ну да, считал, что ты ей задурил голову. Прямо очень был зол, и вообще горевал. Но потом подумал, что она сама сделала то, что сделала. Услышала то, что хотела услышать. Решила, что для нее правильно. Могла бы найтись сотня других причин, из-за которых мы бы расстались. Да и целых семь лет уже прошло.

– А это много семь лет? – вдруг спросил Геллерт. – Достаточно долгий срок, чтобы перестать любить?

Тон его стал непривычно мягким, как будто он заговорил о чем очень личном. Якоб хорошо знал какой он в сексе, не жестокий, скорее грубоватый, жадный, откровенный, но с трудом мог представить его без памяти влюбленным. 

– Любопытство оставь при себе, – другим тоном сказал Геллерт. – И я не читаю твои мысли, вопрос на лбу написан.

Якоб картинно потер лоб и поднялся с постели. 

– Я ничего не спросил, – заметил он, облокачиваясь на подоконник и закуривая сигарету. Он бросил курить сразу как вернулся с фронта, но последнее время снова пристрастился. – А эти философские сентенции про любовь и судьбу немагам тоже прекрасно известны. 

– Это не философские сентенции, – раздраженно сказал Геллерт. – Это реальные силы, движущие шестеренки мироздания. 

– Шестеренки? Разве это не маггловское изобретение?

– Боюсь тебя огорчить, Якоб, – криво усмехнулся Геллерт. 

– Кстати магглы используют шестеренки как раз для этого... 

– Для чего? 

– Для того, чтобы не зависеть от направления ветра. 

Геллерт вскочил на ноги, одним раздраженным взмахом палочки оделся и сердито проговорил. 

– Довольно. Ты сегодня слишком умен для меня.

И аппарировал. Якоб, привыкший к его взбалмошности, только пожал плечами. 

***

Если Геллерт держался сказанных им слов о том, что он не вербует магглов, то относительно Ньюта Якоб вовсе не был так уверен. Конечно, Ньют держал его в неведении о магических новостях, но узнай он, кто захаживает к Якобу на огонек, не решит ли он, что Якоб счастлив будет послужить приманкой, ловушкой, отравленным угощением на благо общего дела. А это определенно было слишком, даже для несколько пошатнувшихся представлений Якоба о хорошем и плохом. 

И, наверное, его совесть была бы спокойнее, если бы он попросил Геллерта больше не приходить. Но Якоб знал Геллерта уже достаточно хорошо, чтобы представить, как тот себя поведет. Посмотрит из-под белых ресниц, и вкрадчиво скажет:

– Посмотри на меня, Якоб, и скажи это еще раз. Скажи, что ты не хочешь больше меня видеть. 

И Геллерт даже не стал бы читать его мысли, но ответить с чистым сердцем у Якоба никак бы не получилось. Он совсем не был влюблен, и был уверен, что его привязанность базируется на несколько десятков сантиметров ниже, чем сердечная. Однако привязанность, привычка, и, наверное, судьба, была ли она философской сентенцией или магической силой, и Якоб уже не мог сказать, что он действительно хочет, чтобы Геллерт исчез из его жизни. 

Может быть, если бы Якоб знал, что происходит в магическом мире, он бы относился к происходящему иначе. Но все причастные, включая и его самого, каждый по своим причинам, никогда этого не обсуждали. Иногда Якобу казалось, что события, описанные в газетах, несут на себе отголоски событий магического мира, то он никогда не был в этом уверен. Он не сомневался, что в немагическом мире хватало своей гордыни, глупости и подлости. 

****

39

Шестеренки судьбы вращались неумолимо, перемалывая время год за годом и просыпаясь между пальцами как мука. Якоб вдруг обнаружил, что жизнь его уже перевалила за середину. 

Лето стояло безоблачное, жаркое, погоде плевать было на колотящий Европу озноб. Даже серый час перед рассветом дышал теплом. За окном лежало море крыш Шпили собора четко рисовались на фоне начинающего светлеть неба. Красная черепица сейчас казалась темно-серой, а силуэт Геллерта, стоявшего у окна, накинув плащ на голые плечи, черно-белым как фотография. 

– Черные руины до самого горизонта, – вдруг проговорил он. – Ничего. Ничего не останется от этого города. 

Сейчас уже не нужно было обладать магическим даром, чтобы понимать, что война начнется непременно, заполыхает по всей Европе. Об этом твердили на улицах, в барах, в магазинах. Рассудительный пан Возняк закрыл свою аптеку и перебрался к сестре в Новый Орлеан. В военкоматах шел призыв. Но от слов Геллерта у Якоба тоскливо заныло сердце. 

– Ты действительно надеялся остановить эту войну? 

– Остановить эту войну? – Геллерт покачал головой. – Что мне эта война?! Я хочу заставить вселенную вращаться по моему слову. Войны будут начинаться и заканчиваться, города рушиться и восставать из руин, когда я им велю. Но даже сейчас, когда я так близок к победе... Проклятые видения! Что они мне твердят?!

Геллерт говорил, не отрывая взгляда от города за окном, глаза потемневшие, и скорбная складка у рта. Якоб вообще не был уверен, что его сейчас замечают, так что отвечать не стал и, выудив из кармана штанов пачку папирос, закурил, облокотившись на подоконник рядом с Геллертом. Ему всегда нравился вид из окна спальни, и то, что солнце заглядывало сюда с самого раннего утра. И башенки далекого собора. В самом деле, проклятые видения.

Неожиданно Якоба осенило. 

– Видение! Это из-за видения ты сюда пришел в первый раз? 

Геллерт дернул плечом, как будто это было давно очевидно.

– Странное видение, – проговорил он, прикрыв глаза. – Город и дом. Дом, в который я должен был непременно войти, как будто ради спасения собственной жизни...

– Хм... – Якоб покосился на него, – Даже так. Вроде помогло, да?

С лица Геллерта исчезла отрешенность. 

– Ну и дерзость! Ты ведь ни черта не мыслишь в пророчествах.

В общем-то это было правдой. За все годы Якоб так и не привык держать в голове, что в чемодане может уместиться целый зоопарк, ждать ответа на мысль, которую еще и сам не уловил. Что невозможно сложное будет простым, а то, что казалось до смешного простым – сложным. «Как был, так и остался простецом» – сказал он сам себе, а вслух усмехнулся.

– Да уж куда нам. 

Геллерт с неприязнью покосился на затушенную папиросу, и она исчезла вместе с пепельницей, не осталось ни дыма, ни запаха, ни даже вкуса табака на языке. Можно было и не курить. 

– Пепельницу-то за что? – сочувственно сказал Якоб. – Знаешь, это жутковато, когда видения заставляют делать какие-то... нелепые вещи. 

Но он вспомнил, как Геллерт требовательно подставлялся тогда под поцелуи, и сладко вздохнул. Не похоже было что тот как-то очень себя заставлял. 

Глаза Геллерта подозрительно сузились:

– Да что ты себе навоображал, а? 

Он подтолкнул Якоба к кровати, и когда тот сел, оседлал его бедра, надавил ладонью на грудь, заставляя лечь навзничь, и склонился вперед вместе с ним:

– Можешь считать, что ты очаровал меня своей исключительной храбростью, – сказал он Якобу прямо в ухо. – Мне нравится все исключительное.

Он выпрямился, черный плащ стек с его бледных плеч, и все что Якоб навоображал как-то разом забылось. Ничего он не хотел знать ни про какие пророчества, а хотел притиснуть Геллерта поближе, но простыня вдруг выпустила два белых языка, которые крепко обхватили запястья, обездвижив руки.

– Эй, – возмущенно воскликнул он.

Геллерт прижал пальцы к его рту, заставляя замолчать, мягко нажимая провел по губам, втолкнул пальцы в рот, поглаживая и лаская язык. Все тело обдало жаром, Якоб попытался вскинуть бедра, но Геллерт удерживал коленями и всем весом, и они оказались прижаты очень тесно к друг другу. Якоб прикусил его пальцы, скользнул языком между, облизал подушечки. Шумно вздохнув, Геллерт прикрыл глаза, откинулся немного назад, потираясь ягодицами. Якоб видел, как его член, подрагивая наливается кровью. Он дернул руками в попытке высвободиться из волшебных пут.

– Дай мне тебя приласкать, – хрипло прошептал он, сквозь прижатые его зубами пальцы. 

Но Геллерт только снова зажал ему рот, и заведя другую руку за спину, пуговица за пуговицей расстегнул брюки Якоба. Несколько раз провел ладонью по члену, потом направил его в себя, неторопливо опускаясь сверху. 

Его пальцы опять проникли Якобу в рот, лаская изнутри. Рассвет за окном разгорелся во всю и свет обливал тело Геллерта, сейчас напряженное и полное страстной энергии. Безумно хотелось прикоснуться к нему. Якоб так любил трогать и тискать, что вынужденная неподвижность была настоящим мучением. И в то же время ощущения концентрируясь в паху, в головке члена, на губах и языке были необыкновенно острыми. 

И, не смотря на то, что это был их не первый раз сегодня, он вдруг почувствовал, что совсем на грани, что ничего уже не может контролировать. Накрыло его резко, выплеснулось, раскатилось волной по всему телу. Якоб вскрикнул, сжимая в горстях простыню. 

Острое удовольствие быстро отхлынуло. Резкие движения Геллерта стали почти болезненными, но Геллерт тоже был близко. Его лицо кривилось в мучительной гримасе, он хрипло дышал, по-прежнему прижимая пальцы ко рту Якоба, и Якоб снова прихватил их губами, втянул в рот, посасывая. Геллерт задрожал, выгнулся и со стоном рухнул ему на грудь.

Путы на запястьях исчезли, и Якоб наконец обнял его, зарылся рукой во влажные пряди волос, поглаживая затылок. Геллерт вдруг больно сжал его плечо:

– Не смей меня жалеть, – хрипло проговорил он.

Якоб, который еще не способен был всерьез соображать, притиснул его покрепче к себе, поцеловал в висок и пробормотал: 

– Да не за что тебя жалеть. 

***

Знал ли Геллерт в тот раз, что они последний раз делят постель? И имело ли это для него какое-то значение? Впрочем, вернее было бы сказать последний раз трахаются, потому что несколько дней спустя они еще один последний раз спали вместе.

Из-за жары Якоб открывал окна в спальне настежь, и когда проснулся посреди ночи, был твердо уверен, что не происходит ничего необычного. Просто кот прыгнул в окно с соседней крыши или сквозняк ударил рамой. Зевая, Якоб нашарил выключатель и при свете ночника увидел Геллерта. 

В его позе не было ничего от обычной агрессивной грации. Он прижимал руку к груди, горбился то ли от боли, то ли слабости. Якоб бросился к нему, обхватил за плечи, не давая упасть. Усадил на кровать. Ему показалось, что Геллерт весь в крови. Кровь стекала по запястью руки, в которой он сжимал волшебную палочку, пропитала грудь рубашки, блестела на отворотах плаща. 

Якобу всегда казалось, что Геллерт из тех, кто будет стенать, ныть и капризничать из-за любой царапины, но тот только стискивал зубы, встряхивал головой, чтобы не уплывать от слабости. Помог Якобу снять с себя окровавленную одежду и позволил обработать и перевязать порез, который пересекал правую ладонь. Порез обильно кровоточил и бинт тут же пропитался кровью. Никаких других ран на Геллерте не было, но ему было заметно худо. Якоб прижал ладонь к его покрытому испариной лбу. Горел как в лихорадке. 

– За тобой гонятся?

Геллерт помотал головой. 

– Не бойся, никого за мной нет. Никто не знает. Никто не должен знать, – пробормотал он едва слышно. – Кроме него, конечно. Но он не придет... Не сейчас. Позже... 

И прежде, чем Якоб успел задать хоть один вопрос, стиснул его ладонь здоровой рукой:

– Мне просто нужно время... Несколько часов... 

Он опустился на подушки, прижал к груди раненую руку и закрыл глаза. Его бил озноб. Якоб укрыл его одеялом, и снова потрогал пылающий лоб.

– У меня есть аспирин, – безнадежно сказал он. – Это лекарство от боли и жара. 

Геллерт прошептал что-то в полубреду, совсем неразборчиво.

– Ладно, – вздохнул Якоб. – Обойдемся бабушкиными методами.

Он принес влажное полотенце и обтер запястья Геллерта, лицо и грудь. Это немудреное средство немного помогло. Геллерт приоткрыл глаза.

– Хочешь пить? – спросил Якоб. 

Он отрицательно покачал головой.

– Тогда поспи.

Якоб поднялся, погасил лампу и хотел выйти из спальни. 

– Постой, – окликнул его Геллерт.

Якоб вернулся к постели и присел на краю.

– Если ты сейчас свяжешься со своим другом Скамандером... Я могу сражаться. Здесь будет много мертвых тел. Возможно мое тоже, но без боя я не сдамся. Тебе не понравится. 

Голос его звучал так будто ему и говорить-то удавалось с трудом.

– Мне и в голову не пришло.

На призрачно белевшем в темноте лице Геллерта появилась улыбка, он тихо проговорил:

– Глупо.

– Уж как есть, – ответил Якоб. 

Геллерт накрыл руку Якоба здоровой ладонью, очень горячей. Его снова знобило. Якоб лег рядом, осторожно обнял его, и укрыл их обоих одеялом. Геллерт положил перевязанную руку ему на грудь и вдруг сказал громко и ясно: 

– Вот теперь начнется настоящая война.

И после этого затих, провалился в беспокойный сон. Якоб чувствовал на шее его жаркое дыхание. Было тоскливо и тревожно. Недавно он сказал, что Геллерта не за что жалеть, но сейчас отчаянно жалел его, притащившегося зализывать раны, как будто здесь было единственное безопасное место. Кто его ранил? И что делать, если ему станет совсем худо? И что, если погоня все-таки придет по кровавым следам? 

А потом Якоб вдруг понял, что даже если через минуту сюда ворвутся авроры, совершенно не важно на чью сторону он Якоб встанет, потому все равно он не сможет ничего изменить. Эта мысль его странным образом успокоила, и он уснул. Когда Якоб проснулся, Геллерта уже не было. Не осталось никакого следа его последнего визита, только маленькое пятно крови на груди рубашки Якоба.


	2. Chapter 2

Война началась через две недели. Немагическая война, которая давно уже тлела и брызгала искрами, вспыхнула и покатилась по Европе.

Якоб закрывал пекарню. Тщательно подметая пол, вычищая печи и кладовку, заколачивая ставни, он не мог избавится от ощущения, что трудится впустую. Он не видел Геллерта с того дня как тот раненый уснул в его постели, но его слова «ничего не останется от этого города» так и звучали у Якоба в ушах. Несколько раз Якоб готов был бросить все как есть и уйти, оставив двери на распашку, но он слишком любил свою пекарню, пусть даже нынешняя о ней забота казалась чем-то вроде убирания покойника, но все же он довел дело до конца.

Он стоял посреди опустевшего магазина, покачивая на пальце связку ключей, – у ног на полу солдатский вещмешок, на сердце тяжесть, – когда в открытую дверь влетела небольшая черная птица. Описав круг под потолком, она выронила из алых лапок конверт прямо Якобу в руки, вылетела на улицу, мгновенно взмыла в хмурое небо и исчезла. 

Якоб сломал восковую печать и конверт сам развернулся у него в руках, выпустив наружу маленькую черную змейку, которая зависла в воздухе, медленно извиваясь. На внутренней стороне конверта острым летящим почерком было написано: «Постарайся выжить. Г.Г.». Едва Якоб прочитал, конверт истаял в воздухе будто его и не было. 

– Ну а ты что такое? – спросил Якоб змейку и вскрикнул от неожиданности, потому что та метнулась ему прямо в лицо. Горячим скользнула по щеке, по шее, под рубашку, по рукаву вниз, и обвилась вокруг левого запястья. Запястье ожгло как крапивой. Якоб, ругаясь, схватился за обожженное место, и поднес руку к лицу. Черный шнурок, тонкий, немногим толще нитки для штопки, гладкий как шелк и без единого узелка, плотно обхватывал запястье. Кожа под ним была чистой, ни следа от ожога, хотя саднило здорово. Якоб в недоумении пожал плечами, поднял с пола вещмешок и мимо заколоченных окон аптеки пана Возняка пошел прочь. 

43 

Годы, что прошли между минутой, когда демобилизованный Якоб Ковальски сошел с парохода в Нью-Йорском порту, и тем мгновением, когда капрал Ковальски запрыгнул на подножку военного эшелона, отбывающего с Центрального вокзала, очень скоро стали казаться Якобу чем-то вроде сбивчиво пересказанного чужого сна. Разве что пекарня помнилась настоящей с ее живыми запахами сырого теста, корицы, пропеченного хлеба, с жаром печи. А все остальное: монотонные ряды банок на консервном заводе, золотые кудри Куини, Ньют манящий его с порога своего спрятанного в чемодане зоопарка, черная птица влетающая в распахнутое окно его комнаты – ничего этого не было никогда, или если было, то не с ним, а в какой-то давно услышанной и подзабытой сказке. Не было ничего и не вспоминалось. До Монте-Кассино. До того мгновения, когда он начал умирать на грязной, промоченной дождем земле прямо посредине Италии. 

Якобу приходилось видеть смертельно раненных совершенно не понимающих, что с ними происходит. Он видел, как солдат с распоротым животом деловито пытался засунуть вывалившиеся внутренности обратно, слышал, как шутит о возвращении домой человек, чье тело после взрыва мины было наполовину раздавлено каменными обломками. Но сам он все понял сразу. 

Бой был уже почти на излете, его роте велели отходить. Усталые, перепачканные, они то брели, то ползли по грязи: глина с водой, кровь, нечистоты. Отдых и безопасность, пусть короткие, но желанные, были совсем близко. 

– Живей, ребята, – подбадривал их хорунжий, – скоро отдохнем. 

Позади раздался низкий, унылый гул, грохот, толчок. Якоб почувствовал удар. В спину. В затылок. В основании шеи что-то хрустнуло. Потом прямо над ним оказалось тусклое в плывущем пороховом дыму небо, из этого дыма выплыло лицо хорунжия. Тот жутко разевал рот, что-то кричал, но Якоб не слышал. Кричать сам он тоже не мог, он и не хотел. Боли не было. Наоборот, измотанное бесконечным напряжением боя тело перестало его беспокоить, онемело. Вот и все, понял он, и подумал, как-то очень спокойно, до чего же обидно. Сознание уже ускользало и мелькнуло в памяти, что кто-то когда-то велел ему выжить, но кто это был не вспомнилось. Небо потемнело и погасло. 

Но он не умер. Очнулся от боли. Раскаленные до бела проводки тянулись от левого запястья, проросли через все тело обжигающей паутиной. Один проводок дергал сердце. Другой, скрутил глотку, Якоб захрипел и закашлял, освобождаясь от крови и земли, забившей рот. Ему было так больно, так невыносимо больно, что хотелось ускользнуть в бесчувствие. Он же все равно умирал. Как можно жить с такими ранами? Но неведомая темная сила совершенно не нуждалась в его воле и сотрудничестве. Заставляла сердце биться, гнала кровь по сосудам, толкала диафрагму, нагнетая в легкие воздух, держала разваливающееся тело беспощадными огненными нитями. 

Сквозь темную пелену боли и гудящей в искалеченном теле магии Якоб едва запомнил, как его подняли на носилки. Как он долго трясся в грузовике, полном таких же как он, окровавленных, стонущих, обезумевших от боли. И только сладкий запах эфира на операционном столе полевого хирурга дал ему забыться. 

Потом его перевели в английский госпиталь, расположившийся в северных предместьях Рима. Якоб долго лечился. Молодой доктор, который делал ему вторую операцию, заменив раздробленный кусок черепа на затылке, аккуратной металлической пластинкой, своим приятным британским акцентом и неумолимым энтузиазмом напоминал Якобу Ньюта. Доктор ощупывал шрам, тянущийся по шее вдоль позвоночника и уходящий под уже отросшими волосами по затылку к темени, и изумленно цокал языком:

– Это феноменально, голубчик. При таком ранение чудо, что вы вообще остались живы. Но полностью сохранные функции мозга! Все рефлексы уже в норме! Ни потери речи, ни амнезии! Я непременно напишу о вас статью в «Ланцет», это будет сенсационно. 

И в самом деле, хотя несколько месяц Якоб был слаб как новорожденный ребенок, когда он смог наконец встать ноги никаких последствий ранения не осталось, и тело и голова работали как прежде. 

Ему только казалось, что с тех раскаленных от боли минут, когда он умирал на пропитанной дождем и кровью земле, он, стоит ему прислушаться, различает мерный стук, с которым вращаются шестеренки судьбы. Этой неподвластной никому силы, которая превращала бывших пекарей, лавочников и крестьян в убийц, превращала живых в мертвых и вытаскивала мертвецов из могил. Сталкивала и разлучала людей с небрежностью, с какой ребенок играет с камешками на берегу реки. Шестеренки судьбы, перед которой одинаково бессильны великие и малые, стучали и гудели у Якоба в голове. Но скорее всего это все-таки были просто последствия мозговой травмы.

45 

Якоб выписался из госпиталя на исходе сорок четвертого и успел еще повоевать. Иногда его спрашивали, с уважением трогая металлическую пластину на затылке, в каком бою он был ранен, и когда Якоб отвечал, то собеседник, цокая языком, восклицал.

– Ты был при Монте-Кассино, в этой мясорубке! Как тебе удалось выжить?

– А я заговорен, – отвечал Якоб, подмигивая. 

– И что за ведьма тебе наворожила? - часто спрашивал собеседник, стосковавшийся по обществу дам. - Может познакомишь.

– Лучше не надо, приятель. 

Однажды он ненадолго опять попал в госпиталь, снова к англичанам. Врач осмотрел его довольно поверхностно, пустяковая простуда и не заслуживала большого внимания, но прощупывая пульс, коснулся шнурка на запястье, и взгляд его карих глаз стал вдруг цепким и острым. 

– Что это у вас?

Якоб тоже пригляделся, и мог бы поклясться, что из кармана халата у того торчит кончик волшебной палочки. Он немедленно прикинулся, что почти забыл английский. И начал через пень колоду объяснять, что это подарок от бабушки

– И чем занималась ваша бабушка?

– Держала кондитерскую. Как и я. Вы знаете, у меня в Варшаве...

Но врач не дал отвлечь себя разговорами о пончиках. 

– Вы вообще понимаете, что это за вещь? – недоверчиво спросил он. 

– Шнурочек, – Якоб изобразил самое простодушное лицо, какое только смог. – Ношу на память. 

Якоб еле дождался выписки. Острый взгляд врача постоянно его преследовал. Свет в палате гас чаще, чем в остальном госпитале и пару раз ему показалось, что он слышит знакомые хлопки аппарации. Это был первый волшебник, которого Якоб встретил за пять лет, и его самого одолевало искушение, узнать новости о магическом мире. Живы ли Ньют и Тина? Жив ли Геллерт? Но, к счастью, врач так ничего и не предпринял, и Якоб тоже смолчал. 

***

Новости о капитуляции немцев застали Якоба на Сицилии, и путь домой оказался долгим. В августе в одном кабачке на севере Франции он подсел за стол к компании американских летчиков. 

– Видал, брат? – сказал один из них и толкнул по столу газету. – Мы поджарили япошек. 

Прямо под газетной шапкой бросался в глаза заголовок огромными буквами «ПЕРВЫЕ АТОМНЫЕ БОМБЫ СБРОШЕНЫ НА ЯПОНИЮ... 20 000 килотонн... НОВАЯ ЭРА... ШКВАЛ РАЗРУШЕНИЯ...»

– Теперь-то они поджали хвост, – усмехнулся другой летчик. Он был сильно навеселе. – И не только они, верно, брат?

Якоб ничего не ответил. Он смотрел на тусклый газетный снимок лежащего в руинах города и чудовищный гриб ядерного взрыва, который он видел много лет назад в Париже на кладбище Пер Лашез, снова и снова вспыхивал перед глазами. Что если эта война никогда не кончится? 

Тем вечером Якоб крепко напился с теми американцами. Он вливал в себя стакан за стаканом, пытаясь отгородиться от воспоминаний, мыслей, споров с самим собой. И это помогло. Наутро проснувшись с жутким похмельем, он решил не терзаться о том, чего все равно не может изменить, а думать о насущных проблемах. Он возвращался домой.

*** 

Город лежал в руинах. Якоб слышал слова Геллерта, видел газетные сводки. Он думал, что готов к тому, что увидит, и все равно брел среди разгромленных домов, потерянно озираясь, опустошенный, смертельно усталый. Квартал, в котором он жил, собор, шпили которого он видел каждый день из окон своей спальни, аптека пана Возняка, ничего не осталось. Он с трудом отыскал дом, где когда-то была его пекарня. Полуразрушенная стена торчала среди развалин, как зуб во рту дряхлого старика. Якоб остановился перед пустым дверным проемом. Над ним свисала вывеска, такая обгоревшая, что от надписи «Пекарня Ковальски» не осталось и следа.

– Здравствуйте, Якоб.

Он обернулся. В паре метров от него стоял высокий человек. Среди безлюдных руин, его одежда – широкая темно-серая мантия, поблескивающая серебряным шитьем на рукавах и по краю глубокого капюшона, – казалась не более странной, чем потертая шинель Якоба. 

– Вы меня помните? – спросил человек и откинул капюшон. 

Лицо похудело, борода была совсем седой, но Якоб узнал глаза, ярко-синие. 

– Здравствуйте, мистер Дамблдор. 

Дамблдор подошел ближе и, подняв голову, посмотрел на остатки вывески.

– Здесь был ваш магазин? – полу-утвердительно сказал он. – Мне очень жаль, Якоб. 

– В этот раз маги нам не помогали, так ведь? Не так как в первую. 

– Увы. В этот раз у нас была своя война. 

Якоб подумал, что, может быть, Дамблдор здесь, чтобы сказать, что Ньют погиб. Но почему Дамблдор, что ему за дело до Якоба? 

– Ваши друзья живы, – словно угадав его мысли, сказал Дамблдор. – И мисс Гольдштейн тоже, если вам интересно. – Он замолчал на мгновение, потом продолжил. – У меня к вам просьба, Якоб. 

Якоб стиснул ладонью ремень вещмешка.

– Уж говорите прямо, – ответил он.

– Идет суд над Геллертом Гриндевальдом. Я хочу попросить вас быть свидетелем. 

Вот значит как. 

– И вы хотите, чтобы я свидетельствовал за него или против? – спросил Якоб.

Губы Дамбдора дрогнули в слабой улыбке.

– Ну что вы, – покачал он головой, – разве я могу решать это за вас. 

Якоб окинул взглядом разрушенную пекарню, черные остовы домов. Привычный шум в ушах стал на мгновение громче и снова стих. После секундного сомнения он кивнул. Дамблдор шагнул к нему и протянул руку.

***

Они аппарировали в ущелье, которое обнимала большой белой ладонью заснеженная горная гряда. Похоже, сюда не вело ни одной немагической дороги, а заледенелая едва заметная тропа, на которой они очутились, появлялась словно из ниоткуда и поднималась вверх по скале к стенам замка, выросшим прямо из серого камня. 

– Это замок Нурменгард, – пояснил Дамблдор, словно это название должно было Якобу что-то сказать. – Пойдемте. 

В горах было уже по-зимнему холодно. Якоб вдохнул полной грудью морозный воздух и зашагал вслед за Дамбдором. Он полдня провел на ногах и усталость давила на плечи. Впрочем, дорога до замковых стен заняла всего пару минут. Проход, сквозь который они вошли во внутренний двор, как будто проплавили в темном камне. Здесь тоже недавно шла война. Широкие окна смотрели во внутренний двор замка темными пустыми глазницами. Открытая галерея частью обрушилась. Посреди двора лежала на боку закопченная реторта, странным образом уцелевшая. 

Но если немагическая война пахла пороховой гарью, нечистотами, трупным смрадом, то здесь воздух был кристально чист. Единственная башня замка, врезалась в прозрачное небо. 

Якоб и Дамблдор прошли стрельчатую арку дверного проема, в которой лишь одна створка покачивалась на сбитых петлях, и ветер, гулявший по двору, влетел вслед за ними в большой зал, где загудел в разбитых витражах. Пол был выложен каменной мозаикой, и одна из извивающихся под ногами зеленых змей вдруг вскинула голову, разевая пасть. Дамблдор взмахнул палочкой, и змея тут же склонилась на бок, как сонный ребенок и улеглась обратно.

– Следы защитных заклинаний. Не бойтесь, – сказал он, придерживая пошатнувшегося от неожиданности Якоба за локоть. 

Запоздалое опасение вдруг пришло Якобу в голову. А что, если свидетельства из него попросту вытащат магией? 

– Мистер Дамблдор.

– Что? 

– Вы ведь не собираетесь мне потрошить мозги?

– Нет, Якоб, не беспокойтесь. Ничего кроме того, что вы сами решите сказать. Даю вам свое слово, если вы готовы ему поверить.

– Ладно, – Якоб махнул рукой. – Я уж все равно здесь. 

По широкой лестнице они поднялись к еще одной стрельчатой арке и резные двери перед ними отворились сами. Внутри не видно было и следов разрушения, которое царило в других частях замка. Жарко пылал массивный камин, тепло чувствовалось стоило шагнуть за порог. Свет проникал сквозь желтые и розоватые стекла высокого, под самый свод, витражного окна не по-зимнему теплый и мягкий. 

Первым кого увидел Якоб был Геллерт. Он сидел на деревянной скамье напротив окна, и свет падал прямо на него. Лицо заросло белой бородой, он выглядел изможденным, но спину держал прямо, все та же гордая осанка. Руки, лежащие на коленях, были опутаны тонкой цепью. Вокруг скамьи от пола до потолка поднималась тускло светящаяся полупрозрачная сеть, как будто Геллерт сидел в серебряной клетке. Двое магов в кожаных плащах стояли по бокам с палочками наготове. 

Геллерт повернулся к вошедшим, и, когда увидел Якоба и Дамблдора, его холодное лицо дрогнуло в удивлении, взгляд вспыхнул злобой, но лишь на мгновение, потом он снова отвернулся и с безразличным видом устремил взгляд в окно.  
Между стеной, у которой сидел Геллерт и окном полукругом в несколько рядов сидели люди. 

В первом ряду кресел было только двенадцать, все разные, как будто их собрали со всего замка. А может быть каждый из магов создал себе сиденье по своему вкусу, потому что Дамблдор направил палочку и сотворил еще одно кресло напротив сидящих.

\- Садитесь, мистер Ковальски.

Он указал на кресло Якобу приглашающим жестом, а сам направился к пустующему в первом ряду, простому и жесткому, с высокой спинкой.

Якоб снял вещмешок, положил его на пол и сел. Кресло оказалось мягким и удобным, захотелось вытянуть гудящие ноги, но не перед таким же высоким собранием. Он не без робости обвел взглядом полукруг сидящих прямо перед. Седобородый Дамблдор среди них выглядел, пожалуй что, самым молодым. Седые волшебники и волшебницы, белокожие, смуглые, и чернокожие. Причудливо, как актеры в исторической опере, одетые. Только двое выделялись немаговской одеждой: лохматый старик во вполне обычном меховом тулупе, расстегнутом на груди, и пожилая чернокожая дама в элегантном брючном костюме, перетянутом на узкой талии ремнем. Не менее пестрая толпа на заполненных дальних рядах тихо переговаривалась, шушукалась и даже посмеивалась, но двенадцать перед Якобом молчали. 

Потом как раз тот в тулупе потер шею и проговорил по-английски с ужасным акцентом. 

– Значит это и есть тот маггл, о котором вы нам говорили, Альбус. Якоб Ковальски. А что в нем такого примечательного? 

Близко посаженные глаза старика уперлись Якобу прямо в переносицу. 

– Мистер Левин, – мягко сказал Дамблдор, – мистер Ковальски здесь по моей личной просьбе, и я гарантировал ему уважение и безопасность. 

Другой старец, поднявшийся на ноги, выглядел совершенно как волшебник Мерлин из книжки, которая была у Якоба в детстве. В высокой остроконечной шляпе и в мантии, расшитой бирюзовым шнуром. Возле его плеча повисли в воздухе длинный свиток пергамента и большое белое перо, которое нетерпеливо подрагивало. 

– Уважаемые маги не будем спешить. Давайте начнем по порядку. Позвольте мне начать слушание.

Перо побежало по поверхности свитка. Старик Левин примирительно махнул рукой.

– Давай Анастас, только покороче. Терпеть не могу горные пейзажи.

Якоб был вполне доволен тем фактом, что ему никогда не приходилось присутствовать на судах, но общее представление о процедуре он естественно имел. Однако, похоже было что на этом волшебном суде не было ни прокуроров, ни адвокатов, ни присяжных, ни собственно судьи. Регламента как такового не было тоже, несмотря на старания старика, которого назвали Анастас. 

– Согласно первому решению суда вновь созванной Всемирной Волшебной Федерации, маг Геллерт Гриндевальд за свои многочисленные преступления, среди которых...

– Анастас, прошу, – перебила его сухонькая волшебница, – мы все это и так помним, довольно.

Якоб бросил взгляд на Геллерта, тот все так же смотрел в окно, только едва заметно приподнял уголки губ, как будто чем-то довольный. 

– Итак, согласно решению Всемирной Волшебной Федерации Геллерт Гриндевальд приговорен к смертной казни. Но самый молодой член Федерации Альбус Дамблдор обжаловал приговор и попросил повторного слушания.

По залу снова побежали шепотки. Анастас продолжал.

– Учитывая многочисленные заслуги Дамблдора перед магическим сообществом, особенно роль, которую он сыграл в свержении Гриндевальда, его просьба была удовлетворена. 

Дамблдор устало склонил голову, похоже ему было плевать на собственные многочисленные заслуги и уважение этих стариков.

– Итак начнем, - торжественно сказал Анастас и сел на место.

– Так к чему нам этот маггл? – снова спросил старик Левин.

– Учитывая, что в начатой Гриндевальдом и его соратниками войне пострадали по меньшей мере несколько сотен магглов, полагаю справедливым дать высказаться и кому-то из них, – заметила чернокожая волшебница в брючном костюме. 

Она посмотрела на Якоба, как будто ожидая, что вот прямо сейчас он и выскажется. Якоб растеряно скользнул взглядом по лицам магов. Кто-то с любопытством разглядывал его, другие тихо переговаривались друг с другом, часть смотрели на Гриндевальда. А тот неожиданно вцепился колючим злым взглядом в Дамблдора. Напрасно Якоб согласился сюда прийти. Это была не его война.

\- Вы знаете, что происходило в немагическом мире последние пять лет? – спросил он. 

На задних рядах раздалось утвердительное «да». Якобу показалось что он узнал голос того врача из военного госпиталя, но не смог разглядеть его среди остальных.

– Уважаемый мистер Ковальски, – холодно ответила чернокожая волшебница, – мы несем ответственность только за представителей нашего сообщества.

– Понятно.

Геллерт теперь смотрел на него, но без той яростной злости, с какой смотрел на Дамблдора, скорее настороженно. 

– Преступления Геллерта Гриндевальда известны и несомненны, – теперь в первом ряду заговорил тучный совершенно лысый волшебник. – Но здесь было высказано мнение, что он способен на милосердие и заслуживает шанса на раскаяние. И что вы являетесь в некотором смысле аргументом в пользу этой точки зрения.

Якоб покачал головой, он, значит, аргумент.

– Так что же вы скажете, мистер Ковальски, – продолжил лысый волшебник. – По вашему мнению, способен Гриндевальд на милосердие и раскаяние?

Якобу показалось что тот хочет поскорее отправить Гриндевальда на виселицу, или как там у магов устроена смертная казнь, и отправится домой, надеть теплые тапочки и протянуть свои старые ноги к камину. 

– Мы теряем время, – жестко проговорил старик Левин. – Приговор уже вынесен. Магическое сообщество встретит его с ликованием. А магглу похоже сказать нечего. 

Якоб снова поймал на себе взгляд Геллерта, повернулся к нему. Золотой свет витражей не смягчал напряженных черт лица. «Молчи» беззвучно произнесли его губы, и, наверное, это был единственный раз, когда он что-то действительно просил у Якоба. 

Когда-то, очень давно, Якобу казалось, что он понимает, что хорошо и что плохо, потом он здорово запутался, потом это и вовсе перестало что-то значить. Но ему не нравилась идея кровожадной мести, даже для тех других, на суде, о котором трубили все немагические газеты. Разве чья-то смерть вернет убитых, излечит раны, исправит причиненное зло?

В ушах у него снова что-то тихо загрохотало. 

– Он мне спас жизнь, – сказал Якоб, поднимая руку с обернувшимся вокруг запястья черным шнурком.

Зал тихо загудел, волшебники переговаривались. Старцы в первом ряду теперь тоже склонялись друг к другу. Дамблдор смотрел на Якоба своими яркими синими глазами. На Геллерта Якоб даже смотреть не хотел.

– Позвольте мне взглянуть? – Не дожидаясь ответа, волшебница в маленькой остроконечной шляпке поверх седых кудрей вскочила со своего места и почти бегом подбежала к Якобу. Тот протянул ей руку, и она коснулась его запястья волшебной палочкой, окутав на миг их обоих пахнущим мятой облаком.

– Без сомнения дело рук Гриндевальда, – сказала она, голос у нее был звонкий и даже неуместно веселый, – нам всем знаком его стиль, хотя обычно он применял свое искусство в более разрушительном ключе. Весьма редкая и искусная магия. И ма.. мистер Ковальски прав, эта магия спасла ему жизнь.

– И почему Гриндевальд сделал для вас эту вещь? – спросил лысый волшебник.  
Якоб пожал плечами:

– Спросите сами.

Лица всех присутствующих повернулись к Гриндевальду. Но тот коротко глянул на Якоба тяжелым злым взглядом и запрокинул голову, уставившись на лепнину потолка и всем видом демонстрируя, что от него ни слова не добьются. 

Волшебница все еще стояла рядом с Якобом, не выпуская из сухих пальцев его запястье, и с жадным любопытством рассматривала браслет.

– Знаете, коллеги, – сказала она тоном скорее ученого, чем строго судьи. – Это действительно кое-что меняет в моих глазах. Для совершения подобной магии нужно быть способным на определенные гм.. намерения. Тут дело не только в магической искусности или силе. 

– Спасибо, Фиренсия! – произнес Анастас. – Что скажут остальные?

– По-моему это все ребяческие нюни, – раздраженно сказал старик Левин. – Раскаяние, милосердие... 

– Ну а я, – сказал лысый волшебник, – весьма впечатлен. Речь ведь не о банальных медицинских заклинаниях. Вот вы, Левин, стали бы тратить свое магическое искусство, чтобы спасти маггла? 

– Если бы маггл нужен мне был живым. Хотя признаться, не знаю зачем бы? 

– Я хотел бы получить доступ к его воспоминаниям, – сказал до сих пор молчавший, хмурый старик в алой мантии.

– Мистер Блэк, – быстро произнес Дамблдор. – Я еще раз напомню, мистер Ковальски находится здесь по-моей просьбе, и я гарантировал ему, что никто не потребует от него большего, чем он сам захочет сказать.

– Хм... Вы уверены, Альбус? Что ж. Жаль. 

– Простите! – довольно громко произнес Якоб, и когда все замолчали и повернулись к нему, продолжил. – Пожалуй, сказать мне действительно больше нечего. Я выйду, с вашего позволения.

Большинство воззрилось на него недоуменно, как будто заговорила чернильница. Только Дамблдор едва заметно кивнул головой. Перед тем как пройти в растворившиеся двери, Якоб последний раз взглянул на Геллерта. В нем уже не было и следа гордой бравады. Он сидел, опустив голову, как человек совершенно отчаявшийся. Человек, которого собственная судьба, как ни пытался он ее обуздать, накрыла с головой и переломала в щепки. 

«Должен был войти в этот дом как будто ради спасения собственной жизни», грустно вспомнил Якоб. А ведь ты, Геллерт, и сам не так уж много понимал в пророческих видениях. 

***

Якоб прошел по полуразрушенной галерее, вышел во внутренний двор, и тропинка сквозь арку в стене увела его к скамье, стоявшей под сосной на маленьком утесе. Небо начало затягивать тучами, стало холоднее, но Якоб привычно запахнул шинель. Было так тихо, как будто весь мир уснул. Якоб достал папиросы, закурил. Сидел так, стараясь ни о чем не задумываться, наслаждаясь отдыхом, пока не услышал шаги.

– Они согласились заменить смертную казнь пожизненным заключением, – сказал Дамблдор, садясь рядом с Якобом. – Здесь, в Нурменгарде.

– Понятно, – коротко бросил Якоб.

– Не сомневайтесь, - голос Дамбдора звучал очень мягко и грустно, - вы совершили хороший поступок. 

– Мне показалось он предпочел бы умереть.

– Сегодня, возможно, – вздохнул Дамблдор. – Но ведь будет еще завтра.

На некоторое время воцарилось молчание, потом Дамблдор коснулся его плеча.

– Не корите себя. Думаю, вы помогли ему остаться человеком. Кто мог сделать больше? – произнес он и поспешно добавил. – Ах да, Ньют и Тина передавали, что рады будут видеть вас своим гостем. Если хотите, мы можем отправить вас в Англию прямо сейчас. 

– Нет, мистер Дамблдор, – Якоб покачал головой. – Я, пожалуй, вернусь домой. Попробую отыскать родственников, если они живы. Им не помешает пара крепких рук. А потом... может быть снова открою пекарню. Это у меня всегда неплохо получалось. Не знаю скоро ли дойдет дело до сладостей, но хлеб людям будет нужен. 

– Хорошо, – ответил Дамблдор. – Я верну вас в Варшаву. Когда будете готовы. 

– Дайте мне еще пару минут, – попросил Якоб.


End file.
